


Take Me In／pwp一发完

by utopiate3055



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: M/M, incubus Kelly
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiate3055/pseuds/utopiate3055
Summary: 总之是肉，没有内容就是干merry xxmas!





	Take Me In／pwp一发完

【姆枪】Take Me In／pwp一发完

 

Kelly被绑在床上一天了，他的手臂被绳子分别缚在床头，对方并没有捆住他的双腿：他猜那个变态虐待狂喜欢会反抗的猎物。他的尾巴还可以动，但是很不幸不够长也不够灵活到可以解开他的束缚。Kelly知道自己总是时不时的会做些蠢事，比如把尾巴随便一塞就去酒吧驻唱，和嗨到失神的男人女人做爱（或者说是进食，从性爱中得到的快感和能量是incubus和succubus唯一的食物），比如疯狂party直到意识到自己太久没有进食，跌跌撞撞闯进陌生人家里但是被当作小偷给捆起来，至少那个深发的男人看起来总是可以面不改色的给出和事实不服的理由。

 

换作平时Kelly并不介意一些床上的kinky shit，比如被捆绑，窒息和鞭打；只要他最后能够爽到，对方能填饱他的肚子，他并不在意一些疼痛。但是说实在的他现在并没有什么耐心。给自己取名machine gun Kelly的金发男孩是一个incubus，他平时从未对这件事感到过困扰，他年轻美丽并且像所有年轻人一样热爱性，但不同的是性对他来说是不可或缺的食物，而他已经三周没有进食了。Kelly感到从小腹内里升起一股难耐的又痛又痒的感觉，他分泌的体液在灼烧着自己，就像人类的胃液一样。一旦他开始有这种感觉，难耐就一阵阵的更加猛烈。Kelly不确定自己还能撑多久，他感觉身体烫的像火山熔岩，尤其是下腹，被金属的皮带扣贴着的皮肤已经变成了粉红色。他感觉裤子里湿湿的，大概已经打湿了自己的牛仔裤，Kelly知道是他的身体在告诉自己必须要进食了，并且提前做好了准备工作。金发的年轻人嗅着空气里自己的气味，愤愤的又拽了一下手腕，但是动作让他的腰跟布料的摩擦带来的刺激比他想象的更加让人难以忍受，Kelly只好闭着眼睛感受着身体不受控制的变化，一边祈祷着男人快点回来，他不想做第一个在床上被饿死的incubus。

 

Eminem一回家就感觉空气有些不太对劲，似乎弥漫着一股柔和的甜味。或许那家伙在搞什么鬼，Eminem一边朝卧室走去一边想着昨天在家里抓住的那只漂亮金发男孩，对方的脸蛋和细长尾巴尖端的心型形状出卖了他incubus的身份。靠近卧室时越发浓郁的香味让男人皱起了眉头，Eminem听到房间里传出悉悉索索的动静和细微的呻吟，叹了口气打开了门，而他立马就明白是什么不对劲了。他捉住的那只incubus现在看起来一团糟，年轻人的衣服由于反复的挣扎褪掉了一半，大片泛着粉色的布满纹身的肌肤暴露在空气中，腰部几乎全露在外面，连同下腹部和小半截内裤应该遮盖的地方，位置格外低的三个x似乎格外鲜红。

 

Eminem走到床边才发现对方的裤子连同床单一起被润湿了，他又皱了皱眉头，努力想忽视掉incubus体液的气味对自己的影响，但是还是不可避免感受到那股好闻的混合着奶香的气味让自己的呼吸有些急促。床上的人似乎还没意识到自己回来了，有些略长的金发垂下几缕挡住了Kelly的漂亮脸蛋，Eminem伸手拍了拍男孩的脸颊，“醒醒”，对方听到自己的声音纤长的睫毛颤了颤，抬着头转向自己，仿佛从来没见过自己似的。Eminem被那双湿润的蓝色眼睛吸引住了，男孩的表情看起来有些天真，仿佛不是他的下身分泌出了足够湿透衣物的润滑液，Eminem的判断只维持了两秒，金发的漂亮家伙下一秒就伸出舌头舔弄自己还停在他脸上的手指，然后盯着Eminem的眼睛含住了他的食指和中指缓慢吞吐起来。

 

Eminem有些着迷的看着对方用尖尖的舌头舔过自己的指缝，Kelly的口腔的触感让他感觉自己的下身有些涨，不顾舌头的阻挡，男人把手指慢慢抵到对方的喉咙深处，感受到Kelly不适的吞咽后才满意的抽出来。Eminem有些焦躁地脱下了自己的运动长裤和内裤，然后撸了两下自己的性器。Kelly口腔里的柔软湿润还在手指上残留着一些触感，而那已经足以让他的阴茎完全硬挺了。

 

Eminem拍了拍那两条细长得有些碍事的腿示意看起来已经没有什么思考能力剩下的incubus给自己让个位置，然后在床垫上找到了Kelly腿间的位置，Eminem想脱掉男孩的牛仔裤，但是对方的脑子明显比自己想的还要糊涂，气得他掐了一把Kelly白嫩的大腿根，但是不幸没法动弹的金发年轻人把这当成了奖励，哼哼着夹紧了腿想要更多触碰。Eminem拽了半天总算是搞定了碍事的衣物，而眼前的景色让他移不开眼。incubus的毛发很少，未被阳光晒到的私处皮肤洁白而光滑，男孩仅仅被注视着龟头就已经颤抖着分泌出一些透明的粘稠的体液，更不要说下面那张小嘴，Kelly的小穴还在流水，色素很少的年轻人连那圈褶皱都是略深的粉色，不断流出的液体让它看起来亮晶晶的，Eminem不愿意承认但是他不得不说Kelly有个漂亮的屁股，他盯着对方一收一缩的小嘴忍不住吞咽了一下。

 

Kelly感受到了Eminem正在打量自己的下身，他的脑袋晕乎乎的，身体滚烫，但他还是感到一些害羞。他扭了扭身子想躲避男人不加掩饰的目光，但是捆住手臂的绳子限制了他的行动。但是当Eminem把手指放到他的小洞边缘打圈的时候Kelly立马就投降了，他的身体臣服于欲望。Eminem看到年轻人只是因为自己摸了一下他的小洞就像鱼一样挺了起来感觉很有趣，他还能再忍耐一会。Eminem的中指进去得几乎没有什么阻力，考虑到对方的通道已经润滑了好几个小时，但是手指传来的紧紧贴合的吸附感和体温让Eminem又忍不住放进了一根手指然后又一根手指。Eminem满意的看着对方褶皱几乎被完全撑开的小穴，然后耐心地在Kelly湿滑的流水的小穴里摸索那个可以让他疯狂的地方。

 

相比之下Kelly整个人简直紧绷得像一只炸毛的猫咪。Eminem的手指带来的刺激可以让他现在就泄出来，三周的积攒他真的等不了太久。但是Kelly告诉自己要忍耐，并非是因为此时此刻的他还残留着一些自尊心，而是他知道有更好的东西等着他，而他想仔细体验Eminem会带给他的奖励。Kelly的尾巴已经不知道什么时候缠上了Eminem的手臂，他能听见男人手指在自己的小穴里搅动的淫靡的水声和自己的体液滴落在床单上的声音。Eminem找到自己的前列腺的时候Kelly忍不住叫出了声，而他自己都差点认不出那个谄媚的叫声。男人很明显被自己的反应取悦了，再一次的用手指用力的冲撞那一处，那一瞬间Kelly就感觉自己快到极限了。但很明显Eminem并没有放过他的意思，用空闲的另一只手抓住自己的尾巴缠到自己不断流出precum的阴茎上。

 

Eminem很愉快的看着男孩立马快要哭出来一样，想要把虚弱的尾巴挣脱自己的束缚好射出来，但是不幸Eminem在床上并不是什么好心人。incubus的尾巴像条细细的皮绳任他摆布，Eminem用左手把尾巴在对方的阴茎根部又绕了两圈，然后右手继续模拟着性爱的动作冲撞然后摁压着男孩的弱点。Kelly已经哭出来了，恳求他让自己射，而Eminem很喜欢他哭起来的样子。Kelly难耐的扭动着腰，想要躲开下一次的刺激，但是身体又不得不尊从本能迎合Eminem手指的抽插。他已经来不及去思考自己现在有多丢人，被人绑在床上用手指操哭了，尾巴还被缠在自己的阴茎上害自己得不到释放。他一片混乱的小脑瓜想不出Eminem到底想要什么，但是为了三周以来的第一次高潮他什么都愿意做。

 

Eminem满意的看着男孩像蛇一样扭动的腰，不过他小腹的纹身看起来不那么鲜红了，Eminem猜这应该是什么特殊的纹样而不是纹身。他感受到对方的甬道在不断收缩，想要推出他的手指又想紧紧吸住，他猜男孩不能再忍受了，自己的阴茎也硬的发痛。“乖女孩，告诉我你是谁的婊子？”Eminem加快了手上的速度，“我是你的婊子，”更下流的话Kelly现在想都不用想就从说来出来，用着自己都陌生的甜腻和讨好的语气，“求你了daddy，我是你的婊子，我永远都会是你的婊子。”显然男人很满意他的讨好，松开了他的尾巴，结实的手臂最后再用力的撞了几下已经被摸透了的那一点，“Good girl. Now cum for daddy.” 而Kelly像个乖女孩，或者说一个乖婊子，那样照做了，挺起他细窄的腰迎接他的高潮，阴茎跳动着喷出粘稠的精液，眼泪滑落在他漂亮的颧骨上。

 

Eminem听着对方不受控制的满是情欲的呻吟觉得自己也快忍不住了，于是把手指从男孩体内慢慢抽出来，刚刚才高潮过的Kelly感受到Eminem的动作下意识又夹紧了下身的小嘴，腰身难耐的扭动着，湿润的蓝色眼睛不知所措地望着黑发的男人，喉咙发出低沉的呻吟，乞求更多的快感。Eminem看着这个小笨蛋求欢的样子好气又好笑，“急什么”男人打了一下他的屁股，男孩有些委屈，但还是乖乖地把两条长腿盘在Eminem的腰上。Eminem没有再浪费更多时间欣赏和玩弄对方的身体，握住自己的硬挺在incubus的温热的臀缝间摩擦，但显然Kelly比他更加着急，迫切的抬起屁股想帮助男人找到入口，但是脑子晕乎乎的Kelly只是在帮倒忙，身上的男人不耐烦地瞪了他一眼，左手用力拧了一下男孩暴露在空气中早就立起来的乳头，Kelly呜咽了一声，小小的肉粒和乳晕立马充血了，变得像一颗草莓味的糖果。

 

Eminem找到对方早就急不可耐的入口，然后缓缓的将自己的阴茎没入Kelly的体内。他不愿承认但是男孩的小穴差点让他一开始就缴械投降，Kelly的体温似乎比自己的高一些，他甬道紧紧的吸附着吞下Eminem的阴茎，男人的阳具比先前的手指粗长不少，但是incubus并不像人类一样娇气，只花了Kelly几个深呼吸的时间就适应了他渴望已久的那根阴茎。“这就是你平时怎么吃饭的？”Eminem拍了拍身下人的屁股，感受到对方的肠壁又收缩了一点。Kelly现在只想让深发的男人用他那根粗大的鸡巴好好操自己，来不及读出对方语气中的嘲弄就胡乱点了点头。Eminem喜欢这个坦诚的答案，作为奖励，他拂上了Kelly的脸颊，对方几乎下意识地就蹭了蹭自己的掌心来讨好。男孩的脸很秀气，略长的金发沾着性爱过程中的汗液贴在额头上，长长的的睫毛甚至在脸颊上投下一片柔和的阴影，直挺的鼻子精致得像是雕塑家的作品。Eminem意识到Kelly的嘴唇看起来不可思议的诱人，颜色就像是玫瑰花的花苞，男人忍不住俯下身躯，它们吻起来也犹如花瓣一样柔软。

 

亲吻男孩的时候Eminem也没有停下动作，Kelly的内壁紧紧裹着他引诱着他一次比一次深入，男孩的身体也随着男人的撞击在床单上晃动，房间里的空气都充斥着情欲的气味，Eminem的腰在男孩的腿间冲刺，阴茎从最深处提到穴口又重重的顶到最里，囊袋拍打着的皮肤都有些发红。小穴吞吐阴茎带来淫靡的水声和肌肤拍打的声音让Kelly感觉脸红的快烧起来了，他的小穴被男人的粗大蹂躏得红肿起来，男人乐于欣赏自己的阴茎抽出的时候Kelly的小洞被自己操到需要一点时间来闭合，然后又狠狠插进男孩的嫩肉穴，对方总是会受不了突然的刺激发出颤抖的呻吟。Eminem又忍不住俯下身子去亲吻他，Kelly在带有侵略性的吻中发出满足的哼哼声，Eminem咬了咬男孩被自己亲得从嫩粉变成红色的薄唇，起身解开了绑在床头的绳子。

 

被解开绳子的Kelly花了好几秒才反应过来，随后主动伸出修长的手臂想要勾住Eminem的脖子索求另一个吻。身上的男人最终还是败给了他的锲而不舍和像小狗一样的眼神，俯身继续与Kelly柔软湿热的唇舌纠缠。男孩的手在Eminem的后颈摩挲着加深他们的吻，Eminem的冲刺的频率也快来越快，并且精确的顶撞着刚才手指找到的那块地方。Kelly紧贴着自己的胸膛起伏得越来越快，唇舌的间隙男孩也不住的发出呻吟，Eminem感觉包裹着自己的肠壁绞得更紧，每一次的抽插都让他感觉快要推到顶点，Kelly的手也紧紧的抓住自己的肩膀，男孩的眉头都锁紧了，但是像脱水的鱼一般张开的嘴和起伏的身体证明他也快要高潮了。

 

Eminem稍微直起一点身子，一手抓住男孩的臀瓣开始最后的抽插。Kelly的屁股他两手就可以包住，但是却意外的有肉感，男孩的身体都被Eminem加速的抽插带动起来，他轻得简直像专用的性玩具。Eminem的速度对他来说明显太快了，铺天盖地的快感让Kelly丧失了可以组织语言的能力，“Em，我要...”Kelly带着哭腔，但是他的话都没能说完。男孩的腰高高挺着迎合着抽插，Eminem摩挲着男孩腰线的漂亮弧度一边把他推向高潮。Kelly今晚第二次哭着颤抖着射精了，Eminem感受到肠壁剧烈的收缩感觉自己也快到极限了，男人有些坏心眼的摁了摁对方下腹的红色印记，果不其然Kelly刚高潮的小穴又收紧了一分，男孩没来得及咽下的淫叫已经足够让Eminem把自己的精液灌满他了。

 

Eminem靠在Kelly身上平复了几秒呼吸，然后直起身把自己的阴茎慢慢抽出来，对方的小穴还在恋恋不舍不愿放开自己，Eminem在抽出来之后又趁小洞还没有缩紧又塞了两根手指进去，他的手有些凉，Kelly在床上扭了扭表示抗议，但是男人只是无视了他的小情绪继续自己的观察。Eminem把手指分开了一些，弯下腰好看得更清楚一点，Kelly的小穴收缩着吞下了所有粘稠的精液，Eminem用手指往深处继续抽插了几下，觉得自己对这只incubus的身体更好奇了。Kelly感受到男人正在像观察什么新鲜玩意儿一样研究自己，觉得他的脸又烧了起来，他想踹伏在自己两腿间的这个变态，但是那两条长腿现在一点力气也没有。Kelly想起来快被自己忘掉的尾巴。Eminem感受到incubus细细凉凉的尾巴像蛇一样缠上了自己的脖子，男人甚至都懒得抬头，伸出舌头舔了舔蹭到自己脸上的尾巴尖，立马对方就没了威慑力，松开了对男人脖子的束缚，尾巴尖也软软的蹭着Eminem的下巴像是在讨好。

 

Eminem终于起身翻身下了床，Kelly以为他要走了，立马又瘪下嘴摆出一副委屈的样子，好像刚才自己还没被满足一样。Eminem看着金发男孩像被抛弃的小狗一样的表情叹了口气，然后绕到靠近他的一边，随后冲着对方偏了偏头，而这是Eminem仅仅需要给出的讯息，Kelly像只训练有素的小狗，他立马就知道该怎么做了。光是Kelly光着屁股从床上爬过来含他的鸡巴就足够让Eminem又硬了起来，但是他还是在对方吞下自己的整根阴茎的时候又涨大了几分。Kelly的舌头尖尖的，灵活得就像一条小蛇，在男人灼热的阳具用舌尖上下舔舐，又把对方红紫的龟头含在嘴里旋转着吮吸，舌尖也绕着马眼转圈。Eminem不得不承认现在正在自己腿间卖力的男孩比他睡过的其他女人口活都好，Eminem捏住了Kelly的后颈，对方乖顺的抬起目光看着自己，但是嘴里的动作也一点没停下，Eminem又想了想，也许不止口活更好。

 

男人的阴茎也比Kelly平时遇到的size要大上一圈，这让incubus很满意，但是要尝试给Eminem深喉可不容易，Kelly试着吞下他的嘴容量允许的范围，但是还有一半左右他得继续。Kelly继续往下咽，努力把男人的阴茎喉咙的深处送，同时舌头也在舔舐着上面的青筋，直到感觉到Eminem的阳具已经抵到了他嗓子眼。平时他不会再往下送，但是Kelly现在想要Eminem捅到自己喉咙的最深处，让自己被他的前液和精液呛到气管里，他需要被这个男人玩得一团糟。Kelly抬起眼睛示意他需要男人帮他一把，Eminem从他满是情欲的眼神里读懂了他的意思，下一秒男人宽厚的手掌就覆在Kelly毛茸茸的金色脑袋上，再下一秒Kelly觉得自己的喉咙快被男人滚烫的阳具捅穿了。

 

Eminem压迫着他的气管，因为缺氧迅速变红的脸和生理性的泪水让Eminem又涨大了一点，不顾男孩的挣扎，他退出来一点好让对方迅速获得一些氧气，然后再一次狠狠贯穿了Kelly的喉咙。男孩的呻吟听起来闷闷的，Eminem空闲的另一只手掐住了Kelly的脖子，他的脖子细长得像只天鹅。脖子上的压力让Kelly更加慌张，但是本能让他继续讨好操着他的嘴和喉咙的男人，Eminem的阴茎每次贯穿甚至可以从他的脖颈看出抽插物的形状，男人握住他的脖子感受着他声带的震动和喉结随着每次吞咽的滚动，另一手固定住他的脑袋确定这个漂亮的飞机杯不会到处乱动。

 

Kelly感觉男人的抽插越来越快，而自己的呼吸也越来越困难，他觉得自己已经从上到下都被Eminem操透了，对方只需要随便插到他的一个洞里他就会乖乖的讨好那根鸡巴。Eminem重重的插了几下才在Kelly的喉咙深处射出来，他的体液流到对方的喉管和气管，Kelly咳嗽着退了出来，Eminem的精液和他自己的眼泪混的他满脸都是。Eminem伸手抬起男孩的下巴给了他一个奖励的吻，对方立马又把手臂和尾巴缠了上来。男人又花了额外的半个小时清理被自己玩的乱糟糟的小家伙，亲吻他的嘴唇，乳头和下腹，Kelly才抱着自己的手臂睡了过去。Eminem看着睡熟的对方几乎没有瑕疵的侧脸也开始有了倦意，坠入睡眠之前Eminem隐约觉得自己应该成了Kelly最喜爱的餐厅，他摸了摸缠在自己腰上的尾巴又想了想，也许这样也不坏。

  
  



End file.
